The Wing Commander Role-Playing Game
Based on the Wing Commander series created by Chris Roberts and Origin Systems, Inc. Edited and Developed by Stephen A. Rogers Principal Playtesting by Stephen A. Rogers and Christopher "Whistler" Risko Creative Consultant Jennifer J. Rogers Special thanks to Ben Lesnick, Christopher Reid, Barrie Almond, Brandon Strevell, Kris Vanhecke, Aaron Dunbar, Jason McHale, Wolfman, Quarto, Starfox1701 and the entire Wing Commander CIC community. Dedication For Paul and the next generation. For the brave crew of TCS Fenris and all the other crews consigned to Internet oblivion, for inspiring this editor in his own work and in the hopes that they may yet rise up once again. Disclaimers This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/bync-sa/3.0/us/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California, 94105, USA. WING COMMANDER, WING COMMANDER II: VENGENCE OF THE KILRATHI, WING COMMANDER III: HEART OF THE TIGER, WING COMMANDER PRIVATEER, WING COMMANDER ARMADA, WING COMMANDER IV: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM and WING COMMANDER: PROPHECY, and all related materials are Copyright 1990-1998 by Origin Systems, Inc., All Rights Reserved. WING COMMANDER: ARENA and all related materials are Copyright 2007 by Electronic Arts, Inc. WING COMMANDER: FREEDOM FLIGHT, WING COMMANDER: END RUN, WING COMMANDER: FLEET ACTION, WING COMMANDER: HEART OF THE TIGER, WING COMMANDER: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM, WING COMMANDER: ACTION STATIONS and WING COMMANDER: FALSE COLORS are Copyright 1992-1999 by Origin Systems, Inc. No challenge to the ownership and copyright of any of these materials is made or intended. No permission for use of any of these materials has been obtained by the WCRPG Project, and we're all certainly hoping EA doesn't decide to clamp down on us for it... Portions of this wikibook have been derived from the rules for The Edge of Chaos, A Wing Commander RPG, originally created by Mark Shotwell. A fair use document is available with the regulations for this game and is available for view on TEOC's official website at http://www.wcrpg.com. WARNING: This rulebook consists of 100% matter. Any incidental contact of this book with antimatter in any form will result in a catastrophic explosion. All of the contents included in this game will exert an equal but opposite force to any force applied to said contents. This phenomenon is not unique to this game. The entire physical universe, including this book and its contents, could very well collapse back into an infinitesimally small space with little or no advance warning. Should a new universe re-emerge, the existence of this rulebook in that universe cannot be guaranteed. Any reference to any life-form living, dead, or non-existent may or may not be coincidental and is probably intentional. ---- TABLE OF CONTENTS Chapter One: Introduction #The Core Mechanic Chapter Two: Characters # Disciplines and Attributes # Races ## Terrans ## Kilrathi ## Firekkans ## Double Helix ## Varni ## Wu ## Mopoks ## Dolosians ## Dioscuri ## Oasians ## Hagarin ## Haggans ## Jarma ## Steltek ## Mantu ## Nephilim # Creating Characters # Archetypes Chapter Three: Skills # Power Skills # Finesse Skills # Physique Skills # Intellect Skills # Acumen Skills # Charm Skills # Command Skills # Science Skills # Navigation Skills # Tactical Skills # Engineering Skills # Communications Skills # Medicine Skills Chapter Four: Traits # Variable Traits # Talents # Complications Chapter Five: Equipment and Trading # Trading # Weapons # Armor # General Equipment # Commodities Chapter Six: Vehicles # Basic Rules Regarding Vehicles # Creating and Modifying Vehicles ## Vehicle Chassis ## Vehicle Users ## Vehicular Systems and Equipment # Vehicle Catalog # Non-Canonical Vehicle Catalog Chapter Seven: Capital Ships # Basic Rules Regarding Capital Ships # Creating and Modifying Capital Ships ## Capital Ship Chassis ## Capital Ship Systems and Equipment # Capital Ship Catalog # Non-Canonical Capital Ship Catalog Chapter Eight: Navigation # Vehicles, Capital Ships, and Fuel Consumption # Planetary Exploration # Interplanetary Travel # Interstellar Travel # Navigational Data Chapter Nine: Combat # General Combat Rules # Character-scale Combat # Vehicle-scale Combat # Capital Ship-scale Combat # Mixed-scale Combat Chapter Ten: Introduction to Gamemastering # Specific Functions of a Gamemaster # Creating Materials ## Creating Sectors ## Creating Nav Maps ## Creating Star Systems ## Creating Worlds ## Creating Communities ## Creating New Items and Equipment ## Creating Creatures ## Creating New Archetypes # Styles of Play # Handling Irregularities in Play # Game Play Phases # A Short Example of Game Play Chapter Eleven: Adventures and Campaigns # Creating Adventures ## A Word on Plot Slicing ## One Hundred Basic Adventure Ideas ## The Five Room Dungeon Model # A Word on Settings ## Site-Based Adventures ## Planetary Wilderness Adventures ## Urban Adventures ## Space Adventures # A Word on Campaigns Chapter Twelve: The Wing Commander Universe # Timeline # Who's Who in the Wing Commander Universe # Environmental Effects # Bestiary Appendix One: Charts and Tables Appendix Two: Templates Appendix Three: Glossary and Acronym Key Index ---- NEXT: 1.0 Introduction -TOP- ---- Category:WCRPG